sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Takahata101
Takahata101 is a voice actor, editor and writer for TeamFourStar. He is one of the co-founders of TeamFourStar, along with one of the most well-known abridgers online. History Takahata has become a popular figure in the Abridging community as the most popular Dragon Ball Z Abridged Character Nappa, making a character most popular for saying "What does the scouter say about his power level?" into a lovable, hysterical character in his own right in TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z abridged. Takahata101 with the help of the team created a parody of the song "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker JR into the cult classic "Ghost Nappa" after the death of Nappa in episode 9-10. During the Christmas season of 2009, the song "Killing in the Name Of" was added in the song collection as a joke. The next year, KaiserNeko, the series editor, collaborated with Takahata101 as he mentioned fans were not too happy with that song not being downloaded and featured the full version of the song with a downloadable feature like they did for Ghost Nappa. Takahata101 is a skilled non profit voice actor in the abridging community. Takahata101 has been in a multitude of fandubs and is part of multiple fandubbing groups. Takahata101 has many projects to date as a popular Canadian voice actor. In an April Fools video on LittleKuriboh's channel CardGamesFTW, Takahata101 is referred to as a "voice whore", although he has been referred to as that long before Kuriboh's video. Projects Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged (writer/voice actor) (2008 - present) Characters: Nappa, Guru, Dende, Guldo, Bardock, Arlian King, Porunga, Cell, S.N.O.W.man, Lord Slug, Zaacro, Elder Mouri, Ginger Hellsing Ultimate Abridged (writer/voice actor) (2010 - 2018) Characters: Alucard a.k.a. @thecrimsonfuckr Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged (Team Four Star) (writer/producer/director/voice actor) (2015 - present) Characters: Red XIII, Reno, Giuseppe's Son, Seto, Fake Vincent Major Roles * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (2009–present): Dartz (beginning with Marik's Evil Council 3) * Attack on Titan Abridged (2013): Armin, Reiner * Fate / Cero (2014–present): Kirei * Sword Art Online Abridged: Kayaba Akihiko/Heathcliff Guest Appearances 2014 * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Abridged : Tarkus 2013 * Kuueater's Attack on Titan shorts as Jean (credited as Kittan) * Mobile Suit Gundam Abridged by GuttedWren Studios: Ramba Ral (replacing Unwardil) * Fairy Tail Abridged Parody: Lullaby 2012 * Nullmetal Alchemist: Scar * Supernatural the Abridged Animation: Alucard, Ghost Nappa * Dub of the North Star: Heart 2011 * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (2011-2012): Crump (ep. 46-55) * Pokemon The 'Bridged Series (2010-Present) Lt. Surge, Raichu (ep 11) 2010 * Kampfer The Abridged Series by MasakoX: Akane (transformed), Harakiri Tiger, Bus Driver, Extras * Naruto: The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show: The Rower, Itachi (Referred to as Sasuke's Brother) * Code MENT by PurpleEyesWTF: Alucard (cameo), Ghost Nappa (cameo) 2009-2006 * Trigun Abridged * Aquarion Abridged: Gen Fudo * G Gundum Abridged: Michelo Chariot, Jibodee Krocket, Rain Mikamura, Argo Gulsky, Dr. Mikamura, Comissioner Karato, Stalker, additional voices (also co-creator) * Megaman: The Abridged Series: Dust Man * Death Note Abridged (Team DN) * One Piece Abridged by the annoying sensei guy (LittleKuriboh) * Bleach Kage Abridged by the third hokage (LittleKuriboh) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged: Ghost Nappa (cameo) * Metal Gear Solid: The Abridged Snakes: Col. Roy Campbell * Vision of Escaflowne TAS: Prince Chid, Ghost Nappa cameo Other * Lethal League: voice of Raptor for the flash-turned-Steam game * Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Male Custom Character (Voice 8) * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Male Custom Character (Voice 8) Navigation Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:A to Z